


Cold Comforts

by dennih23



Category: White Collar
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-28
Updated: 2012-11-28
Packaged: 2017-11-19 18:13:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 630
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/576211
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dennih23/pseuds/dennih23





	Cold Comforts

Author: dennih23  
Title: Cold Comforts  
Word Count: 575  
Rating: G  
Character: Peter Burke  
Warnings: None  
Spoilers: Pre Anklet  
Disclaimer: Don’t own White Collar, it belongs to Jeff Eastin

 

Written for Round One, Challenge Six of [](http://whitecollarlas.livejournal.com/profile)[ **whitecollarlas**](http://whitecollarlas.livejournal.com/) - prompt was "In the dark". I had mixed reactions to this one, let me know what you think.

 

 

  
Peter slammed his front door shut. His cold had him achy and chilled and the slow drive home had him frustrated. The snowstorm slowed traffic to a crawl and they were predicting a full blown blizzard within a few hours.

He changed into his favorite pair of sweats and found wool socks for his feet. Maybe that would warm him up. He wished El was home. She was visiting her sister and had taken Satch with her. Their home felt empty without them.

Grabbing dinner, cold medication, and a handful of files he sat down on the couch. He kept reviewing Caffrey’s file; intel suggested that the conman was possibly in New York. Come Monday he planned on following up the lead. He closed the file and suddenly there was a loud bang and he was sitting in darkness. Great, now the power was out.

He fumbled his way back to the kitchen and grabbed a flashlight. He had enough since there was nothing else to do he headed off to bed.

The ringing of his cell phone woke him. He smiled seeing it was El. “Hi Honey” his voice congested.

“Peter? Are you okay?”

“I’m fine.”

“Are you sure, should I come home?”

“No, I don’t want you out driving in this storm. I’ll be fine. The power went out so I’ll probably just sleep”

“Okay, and Peter, there are some battery operated candles in the pantry. I love you.”

“Love you too.”

He drifted back to sleep when another call woke him. “Burke” he coughed out. There was no answer so he disconnected the call.

Something caused Peter to stir. He shivered, it was getting cold. He crept out of bed and took another blanket from the closet. He stopped in his tracks. Was someone else in the house? He stood still but heard nothing. Figuring it was just the wind he headed back to bed.

The next time he woke he was warmer. Blankets had been tucked around him keeping him nice and toasty. On the nightstand was one of the battery operated candles along with a glass of water and cold medicine. A note accompanied them – Be sure to keep hydrated – drink the water and take the medication, it will help. Peter sighed, El must have decided to come home anyway.

The next time he woke more blankets were nested under him. A sandwich and bottle of water sat on bedside table along with more medication. He smiled as he ate his food taking comfort that El was there taking care of him.

He stayed in bed sleeping off his cold. Each time he woke up he was tucked under blankets and water and food were on the nightstand. Finally he woke to lights and a warm house.

Hearing movement downstairs he called out for El but there was no response. He heard the door shut and grabbing his robe headed downstairs. He checked out the kitchen to find fresh bread and a bowl of hot soup waiting for him. He called out again but there was no answer.

He was going to check outside when he saw the hand-made card sitting on the kitchen table. There was a hand drawn bouquet on the front and inside it read,  


  
Heard you were sick – hoping you are feeling better.  
Maybe we can ‘catch’ up next time I’m in town.  
NC

  
Peter shook his head and chuckled – how was he going to explain this?  



End file.
